Who's Extinct?
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Dinos are back and they aren't taken crap. Naruto/Jurassic Park Crossover.


**Don't own Naruto, Jurassic Park**

**Chapter One-The Hybrid**

The Preliminaries were over. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were the leaf ninjas that left to take on the last few in the finals of the Chunin exams this year. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Dosu also made it to the finals.

Naruto was truly happy he made it this far. All he needed to do next was to take down Neji Hyuga for what he did to Hinata Hyuga, a good friend of Naruto. Like every jerk Naruto have met so far, Naruto was gonna teach him a lesson.

However, today was going to be a different day for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki," spoke an Anbu wearing a bear mask.

"Yes?" Naruto said to the Anbu

"Lord Hokage has given you a special mission to a company with us. I know your training is important, but a mission is training as well, is it not?" The Bear Anbu said. "This is an S-rank mission. You must not tell a soul. We leave now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"An S-rank mission, alright!" Naruto grinned.

Behind a corner peeking from afar was Orochimaru, the snake and leader of the village hidden in the sound. Orochimaru wondered what the Anbu were doing with the Kyuubi child. Orochimaru quickly knew that they were not Konoha Anbu ninjas. They were Danzo's Roots Anbu.

Orochimaru decided to see where they were going by him. Orochimaru was strong and can handle Danzo's Anbu all by himself, besides he was leader of the village in the sound and the finals wouldn't come until a month and half.

Naruto was taken with a small group of Anbu's on a boat to an island somewhere not even Naruto himself had ever been to. There were five islands from what Naruto heard from one of the Anbu. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on here, but he didn't like it one bit. His gut feeling was telling him so.

The team and Naruto made it to the island. Naruto asked where they where, then out of nowhere, Naruto got bashed on the head with a rock by the bird masked Roots Anbu. From the shadows of a tree, Orochimaru, who was wearing his Konoha outfit at this time, was following the group. Orochimaru followed them by water using his snakes to travel with stealth.

"My, my, my. I wonder what this place is and where they taking Naruto-kun," Orochimaru chuckled, being careful. He used the forest as cover, being the snake he was.

Orochimaru felt something stalking the team that carried Naruto with them. Orochimaru crawled upward a tree to peek down on the unknown guests. To Orochimaru's delight of what he saw, he would never think to dreamed that he would see a band of new a type of lizards like his snakes. However, they had legs and they looked mean as hell.

Orochimaru never saw anything like this in his life. Whoever they were, Orochimaru did not know, but he'd soon find out what they were made of.

**Unknown research lab:**

Naruto had woken to find himself inside a water-tank, hooked to life-support. The place they were in was a ruined research lab. The place was dirty and empty. The water tank he was in was dirty. Naruto saw the bear mask Roots Anbu pulling a large red switch. As Naruto was electrocute for unknown reasons, the water that Naruto was pumped with and was shocking the boy with electricity was doing something to him.

Naruto's eyes changed to malice red. The boy was in angry thanks to Jiraiya training and unsealing Naruto's chakra. However, how much shock treatment Naruto could take was unknown. Before Naruto passed out, he saw a device called _'Gen fuse'_ being used as a connector between the water-tank and the switch.

There were loud crashing noises of glass being broken. The screams of the Roots Anbu were heard, and the roar of a large number of beasts. Then the sound of the beast breathing on Naruto's face was heard, along with voices.

**(He's one of us. He looks human though.)**

**(Leave him be. He looks dead anyway. Let's go.)**

**(Not without my dinner.)**

**(Agreed.)**

Orochimaru peeked his head from the rooftop of the beat down research lab. He saw floating lifeless in the water-tank was Naruto. Naruto's eyes were now oddly colored. They were an orangish red color. The nails on his hands become large, sharp, black-colored claws.

Orochimaru tapped on the glass of the water-tank. The glass broke and water splashed on the ground. Naruto's body twitched. His eyes changed back to crystal blue. Naruto howled in pain, feeling his bones in his body changing or switching. The claws slowly became human hands once more.

"It seems it was incomplete," Orochimaru said while picking up a small note from Danzo, which contained a map and location of this island. This place was known site C. There were four other islands close to this site C. So far, this place was in ruins. None of the devices worked anymore. That power was used up on Naruto. This place was a no man's land.

Orochimaru would have taken Naruto to experiment on the boy, but right now that didn't matter. This research data would be useful.

_Take Uzumaki Naruto to this location. I want him to become an experiment I have found awhile ago on this island. Turning this demon brat into one of our greatest experiments, greater then Orochimaru's work will be a great accomplishment. That fool won't see this coming once Naruto absorbs the DNA of these selected animals._

The name of the list was in Order.

**Sabertooth Tiger**

**Triceratops**

**Stegosaurus**

**Velociraptor**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

_I was unable to gather most of the creatures of this island, but these will do for my experiment. Naruto Uzumaki will be a very useful host. Naruto should absorb these DNA, fusing them as one to create the child who is just more then a demon spawn._

"Using the DNA of a lost race of creatures? Danzo, you are such a fool. Even you can't control something like this, but, I however can take it to the level higher. Oh, I must thank you, Naruto-kun, for helping me. Sleep, little one, for you have given me something more then power." Orochimaru chuckled with a smile. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's body and grabbed an empty water bottle. He took the small DNA that remaining in the dirty water-tank.

Orochimaru would use this for his new experiments. The twisted snake man smiled. He knew he was going to enjoy this very much indeed, but for now, he knew Naruto would be saved in a few days. So the snake man left Naruto out in the wild forest.

Orochimaru escaped the island of site C, returning to Konoha.

Naruto later woke on the ground. His body felt funny. He felt different. His head was spinning. Naruto puked up the dirty water that was inside his mouth. Naruto looked around. He didn't see anybody around. No Anbu, no buildings, nothing!

Only forest was there; all trees and bushes with no sign of human life at all.

But then Naruto eyes widened. His body was acting up again. His chest felt tighter then before. Naruto let out an inhuman roar to release his pain. The roar sounded like that of the Kyuubi that was within Naruto, but it sounded different. It sounded like there was more then one beast.

Naruto's nails on his hands started to grow up to five inches. His shoes ripped when his toe nails grew as well. His toes were fusing together, making three toes. His big toe's toenail grew, becoming a large, sharp claw-like toe.

Naruto's pants ripped as a long tail grew out from Naruto's butt. The tail was long, dark green, and had a red tint to it. Spikes suddenly appeared on Naruto's tail. His mouth suddenly became a mouth filled with fangs and two large teeth. His jaw stretched larger and wide big enough for him to bite and eat even the largest things he could think of.

"**RAGHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!!" **Naruto yelled.

"**What's happening to me?" **Naruto asked to himself. His body had gone under an obvious transformation. It wasn't the Kyuubi's doing either. It was something else.

Naruto ran into the forest of the island in his transformed state.

**Seventeen days later:**

"So you have noticed also?" Kakashi said to Sarutobi the third Hokage.

"Yes. Naruto-kun has been missing for some time and nobody had seen him since the preliminaries. He's not home. I have made sure the Anbu have searched the entire village. I fear Naruto isn't in the village anymore." Sarutobi frowned.

"This isn't like Naruto. But you do know, I have to keep training Sasuke Uchiha, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said to Sarutobi.

"Yes, I know. But Naruto is apart of your squad. You are the master and the master must always look after his students, no matter how busy he may be." Sarutobi told Kakashi.

"I understand, Lord Hokage. Where was Naruto's last known location?"

"Rumors have it that Naruto left the village with a group of Anbu's on a mission that I sent them on."

"Which you wouldn't. I know would love to have a mission of that level, but even I wouldn't let Naruto have permission to go on an S-rank mission along with Anbu." Kakashi spoke with a serious look at Sarutobi while the old Hokage glared back.

"Danzo should have known," Sarutobi spoke with a sigh.

"I'll find Naruto. I'll bring him back safely, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said.

"Very well. This is an SS-rank mission, Kakashi, for you and you alone. Bring back Naruto Uzumaki by any means. Do not fail me," Sarutobi spoke.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

**Next Time-Kakashi in the high grass**

**Sabertooth Tiger**

**Triceratops**

**Stegosaurus**

**Velociraptor**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**Those are the one infuse with Naruto's body from what Orochimaru read, but you never know if they gather more then that for Naruto. The form Naruto is now taking is an error form of it as Naruto's body is not taking their DNA very well along with Kyuubi's. Don't worry Naruto's form will take on a more less monster form and more human like beside still having a tail.**

**The pairing is unknown you all will have to guess it.**

**Anko**

**Sakura**

**Tayuya**

**Hinata**

**Tsunade**

**Later!**


End file.
